Mojave Fever
by GuillotineDreamer
Summary: The Battle of Hoover Dam has been won; the New California Republic dominate the Mojave. Or so they think. Boone encounters remnants of the Courier, only to be faced with a potential problem. Or a benefit, depending how he plays his cards. But he was right; the Mojave never lets somebody go, not forever. Rated M for probable events: unconventional romance probable.
1. Old Scars, New Faces

**Part One:**  
><em>Old Scars, New Faces.<em>

And so the Courier, who had cheated death in the cemetery outside Goodsprings, cheated death once again, and the Mojave Wasteland was forever changed. The New California celebrated it's second victory at Hoover Dam, establishing definitive control over the entire Mojave Wasteland. Soon after, they negotiated terms to annex The Strip, Freeside, and many surrounding communities. The Mojave Wasteland, at long last, had entirely fallen under the NCR's banner. Though the Courier's agenda was debated by many, she was honored by NCR for her support of the military at Hoover Dam. She was presented with the Golden Branch, the highest civillian decoration given by the Republic.

Though some super mutants and nightkin continued to journey to the legendary Utobitha, they found little trace of its existence. Some eventually found their way to Jacobstown, but many wandered into the wastes, confused ad disheartened. Though, thanks to the Courier and Lily, a cure for the nightkins' schizophrenia was found shortly after Doctor Henry's experiment concluded. Nightkin and other super mutants flocked to Jacobstown, and the town became known as a haven where a mutant could find peace. Invigorated by his travels with the Courier, Raul once more took up his guns in memory of his lost Rafaela. Soon after, the Mojave was filled with tales of the ghost-vaquero who hunts down those who prey on the weak. With the help of the Gun Runners, the Boomer developed a healthy trading relationship with the NCR. Eventually the Boomers began wandering out into thw wasteland, while still preventing outsiders from entering Nellis. The Brotherhood and the NCR in the Mojave Wasteland declared an official truce, despite continued hostilities between the two in the West. As per their agreement, the NCR handed over all suits of salvaged power armor and in return the Brotherhood helped patrol I-15 and Highway 95.

Their leaders destroyed by the Courier, the Fiends scattered throughout the wasteland. Without the organization of Motor-Runner, Cook-Cook, Violet and Driver Nephi, they were easy prey. After the NCR's victory at the dam, in part to the Follower's medical support, NCR allowed the Followers to care for refugees as they see fit. Old Mormon Fort expanded its services and was able to aid more people, becoming a refuge for the less fortunate citizens of New Vegas. Goodsprings saw more trade along I-15 after NCR gained control of the Mojave Wasteland, but with that came a heavy burden of the Republic's tazes. Some old-timers, unable to handle the cost, were forced to move on, grumbling all the while. After the NCR victory at Hoover Dam, the temporary truce between them and The Kings blossomed into a full-scale relief effort for the people. While the NCR made repeated entreaties that Freeside join the Republic, The Kings steadfastly maintained their independence.

While the destruction of the REPCONN rockets appeared to be a boon to the salvagers of Novac, the benefit would never be realized. Radioactive fuel from the wrecked ships seeped out and contaminated the area. Salvagers were forced to move on, and the town was abandoned. After Hoover Dam, the leaderless Powder Gangers at the Correctional Facility vanished into the wastes, leaving the prison empty. The Correctional Facility became another abandoned ruin in the wasteland, its carcass occasionally picked over by enterprising prospectors. After the Vault 19 Powder Gang surrendered to the NCR, they were re-incorporated into the correctional system. The NCR did increase their sentences, as they aren't about to take off time for good behavior. After Hoover Dam, NCR helps rebuild Primm as a major stopping point on the Long 15. Though Primm's citizens chafe under NCR's taxes, they benefit greatly from the increased protection and merchant traffic, Due to the Courier's intervention, Chief Hanlon abandoned his plan to sabotage the defense of Hoover Dam. The rangers assisted the troopers admirably during the Legion's ill-fated attack. Though General Oliver and Chief Hanlon were both praised for their leadership, the chief quietly stepped out of the spotlight. After a brief fanfare for a life full of accomplishments, Chief Hanlon retired and returned to the peace and quiet of his ranch in Redding. And so the Courier's road came to an end... For now. In the new world of the Mojave Wasteland, fighting continued, blood was spilled, and many lived and died - just as they had in the Old World. Because war... **War never changes**.

As for Boone?

Looking for a place where he could be of some use, Boone found himself re-enlisting with his old unit. Though his regrets remained in his thoughts, they coalesced into a purpose, and Boone embraced it. He spent his leave time hunting down slavers in the desert, his First Recon beret the last thing they never saw.

**Information.**  
>Name: Craig Boone.<br>Date of Birth: 2255.  
>Current Affiliation: NCR: First Recon Sniper.<br>Sex: Male.  
>Race: Human, Caucasian.<p>

Boone had been twenty-six when he had met the Courier. Flaming-haired woman with a severe love for whiskey and a trigger-happy attitude. She showed him new purpose after the death of his wife and unborn child; though he and the Courier had not shared a romantic bond, it had been a little something more than friendship. Rumors still circulate within the NCR about her location, her possible motives. Either way Bonne is inwardly pleased the wild-eyed woman is still around. Probably sorely dependent on Med-X and god-knows what else, but still around. It's been two years since the Courier had left the frontal scenes in his life. Two years he's been serving with the NCR, happier than he has been in a long time - despite the ghostly memories of Carla and Bitter Springs, Boone is content to live his life as the soldier he believes his is. Everything is running smoothly - there are the remainders of the Legion still attempting to drive their fingers into the underbelly of the Mojave, but many are unsuccessful when a bullet is shot through their skull.

But the Mojave is unforgiving, relentless, and it never takes breath for a lonesome soul. The Unit are trekking through the Wastes when Boone first spots the oddity - travelling towards Camp Forlorn Hope in order to meet a demand, the Unit passes past Nelson. The morning hue casts the long, dark shadows that so many who frequent the Mojave fear; corners that menacing, corners where your throat could be slit without even being thought about. Scraps of red material linger in places, the last whispers of the Legion in the empty places. The crosses are still there. Bare without the bodies of dying men, as if skeletons stripped down. Boone lags behind a little to stare at the area as they go, recalling the image of the Courier pulling down severely worn soldiers from their deaths. She had refused to perform the mercy killing; something that has always resonated with Boone. With great effort she had got them out alive, limping with a bullet hole through her thigh, brutally murdering any Legion runt or mutt that had got in her way. The scene seems incredibly eerie without the thud of Legion feet and the rattle of gun-fire. Without the Courier gritting her teeth as she lunges past Boone, machete brutally brought down into the shocked face of a Legion recruit. Boone digresses. He's about to catch up when he spots the floating robot.

Floating. _Robot_?

ED-E is buzzing around, his metal catching the dim glow of the morning. The sickly yellow of the Mojave's sunrise makes the robot stand out like a sore thumb - why is ED-E here? After the Brotherhood of Steel had upgraded him the Courier had stated she'd never leave the 'bastard hunk of metal' unless somebody else needed him a little more. ED-E was more than a robot to the Courier. It - or _he,_ - had been company. Though Boone remains walking he automatically reaches for his hunting rifle, eyes narrowing as they begin to round up the slope towards the Camp. To see ED-E without the Courier is disturbing. Like removing his beret, the machine became a part of her. Without ED-E, the Courier seemed... Misplaced. It's just as Boone intends to move, to walk down into the deserted area to find out if the robot is alone, when she appears.

She's clad in NCR trooper armor, but her little frame makes it a little more obvious she's a female. As she comes up the steps and onto the platform Boone stops all-together, earning the attention of his travelling unit. "Who's that?" He asks them in a gruff tone, indicating with his rifle. The Unit turn one by one to look down at the female who appears to be fiddling with one of ED-E's plates; Boone raises his rifle to look through the scope, in order to gain a better look at what could perhaps be a soldier. Due to her angle he cannot see too much of her facial features, but there's a red cross symbol painted onto the leather breast-plate. Back and probably front. It's been painted onto her helmet too. It is not known for Doctors to travel with Units very often, or alone entirely. But that female doesn't look like a Doctor; she resembles something like a medic. "Looks like Harper." The Corporal grunts in reply, "Mentioned at McCarren if I remember correctly. Weird flying robot, doesn't say much. Come on, let's move before the sun roasts us all."  
>Even as his Unit resumes their walk towards Camp Forlorn Hope Boone simply lowers his rifle, watching the peculiar female. He sorely doubts she could of stolen ED-E - or murder the Courier for it, - so he too moves on, intending to figure it out at a later date.<p>

Below, in the ghostly place people have forgotten about, she finishes patching up ED-E, "Better. Come on, we have work to do."


	2. She Already Knows

**Part Two:**  
><em>She Already Knows<em>.

Since the second battle of the Hoover Dam, Forlorn Hope has improved drastically. The name is _almost_ no longer fitting and, despite the horrors that have occurred here before, it all seems to be improving as the years go by. The dreary haze that had settled here previously has since evaporated - the conditions have improved fiercely and the state of the members of the camp is significantly higher. When the peak of the day hits and the Unit have received their briefing, they've seated themselves in the Mess Hall to escape the blare of the Mojave for a short while. One member needs to have a serious wound patched in his shoulder, seeing as it's compromising certain things; they may be here longer than intended. At least the Mess Hall isn't the empty, soulless place as before. Somebody actually works in the kitchen now, holy hell. Shelves repaired and many things replaced, the soldiers here are slowly gaining themselves a name. And pride.

Boone drags the tin of Pork 'n Beans across the table and stabs at it with his fork, still musing over the chick and the robot. The mill of other troops around him is a slight distraction, but here he feels settled. At the table to the left of him a pair are playing a hand of Caravan, and by the sounds one is losing badly. "I can't find my cards, _okay!_" The taller of the soldiers exclaims, frowning in clear distress. His friend simply laughs, flapping his cards at him, "Sore loser!"

It's not so bad, is it? Perhaps life in this mad Mojave will improve greatly - evidently Boone would no longer be around, but it's satisfying to think this dangerous world could change in the years after he's been laid to rest. As he aims to bring a mouthful of food upwards the back of his chair is jolted; his lap earns itself Pork 'n Beans. Slowly Boone raises his head and looks over his shoulder at the offender; she's gone, however, as she pushes forwards for the kitchen. It appears a large degree of the soldiers here don't pay high attention to the female with the painted symbol on her armor. Maybe she's known here, or they simply don't care. ED-E, however, drifts in behind her and earns a few unsettled glances. She heads in a bee-line for the kitchen area, somewhat out of breath and clearly urgent - Boone has paused, his fork poised as he watches ED-E buzzing around near the door-way. "I got some stuff." Comes a voice, probably belonging to the female in question.

"Great," Responds the man from the kitchen, "Just pop it all on the shelves over there, I'll check it all over later."

"Okay, see you soon -" She appears again, glancing up at ED-E before she trots through the Mess Hall and disappears outside again. Intending to ask about the robot, Boone sets down his can and presses himself to his feet, mumbling something about the robot, before he sets off after her. The Unit members exchange glances, until the Corporal shrugs, "He's got that look on his face, leave him to it."

Followed by the relentlessly beeping ED-E, the female referred to as 'Harper' trots across the camp at the same pace, waving to a few troops as she goes. She ducks inside the medical tent - _how obvious, Craig, how did you miss that?_ - and Boone comes to a brief halt. He surveys the situation quickly. Potentially, he could unearth something he doesn't want to find. Like more murderous back-stories to add to his current list. But his booted feet carry him onward, the flash of his red beret attracting a small degree of attention as he goes. Pushing one hand forwards he shoves the tent flap aside, crossing the threshold.

The Camp's medical tent is also drastically better. A distinct lack of severed limbs, too. The unhygienic area has been transformed into something considerably efficient. "Morning," Harper states in her dreamy, airy tone, before she pulls off her pack and roots through it vigorously. From the other side of the tent Doctor Richard appears, leaving a patient briefly to see what Harper has brought him. He watches her as she searches through the pack - with a loose smile she produces a large quantity of medical supplies. Stimpacks, leg braces, the works. The Doctor examines these things with his own slight smile; Harper is quick, always quick, and she hounds for the best equipment she can. "This is great, thanks," He states, placing down a stimpack and nodding at Harper, "I'll have this all signed off for you."

"Okay -" With a sharp turn Harper promptly almost walks into Boone, of whom had approached silently. She jolts and takes a hefty step backwards, placing a hand on her slightly too-big helmet to keep it in place. She pushes it back slightly, lifting her head to stare at Boone with wary, pale eyes, before Doctor Richards clocks the sniper. "It's you, Boone right? Traveled with the Courier?"

"Yeah." The word tastes a little thick in his throat, before Boone catches a hold of himself. He gestures to ED-E idly and then points at Harper, asking bluntly, "Where did you get that?"

"ED-E?" Harper replies, looking up at the whizzing Robot, "After Hoover Dam, I got him from the Courier lady - she came here for a while. Said that ED-E needed somebody to take care of him, so she gave him to me. She was strange, drank a lot of whiskey -"

"The Courier." Boone confirms, looking at Harper with incredibly cold, stony eyes. Silence. It suffocates the area between them and Doctor Richards abandons them in order to return to his patients - and to avoid talk of the woman who kept appearing with her alcoholism issues. Shifting her weight from foot to foot Harper finds it hard to meet the gaze of the First Recon sniper. "I suppose..." Her voice is small, but not small as in pathetic, "... You must be the sniper she spoke about?" Her eyes raise sharply and she fixes him with a stare of her own, her head cocked to the side. At this point Boone removes the haze over his thought and surveys Harper properly. 

**Information:**  
>Name: Evelyn Harper.<br>Date of Birth: 2250.  
>Current Affiliation: NCR - Medic, Trooper. <strong>?<strong>  
>Sex: Female.<br>Race: Human, Caucasian.

She's small, 5'4" at most. A little, slight female with a bony build. The NCR gear is a few sizes too big on her frame, making her seem smaller than she already is. Sharp cheekbones and eyes large in her features; they're pale, more blue than grey, and have that haunted look that a worrying degree of soldiers often have. What Boone can see of her hair he gathers its' dark and pulled back rather than cut short; the gun strapped to her back is a hunting rifle and, judging by the marks through it, that was the Couriers' too. What did the Courier see in this small, wide-eyed girl that possessed her to give away her favored weapon and her robot? Boone is attempting to pick all sorts of faults through with the situation, but he simply cannot find reason to judge the Couriers' decision.

"I'm Evelyn, Evelyn Harper." She breaks his chain of thought when she offers her hand to shake, the sides of her mouth threatening with a smile. Though Boone expands his hand to shake Harpers' he does not return the smile, simply evaluating her based on the greeting - her grip, for a little person, is fierce. Her hand is retracted sharply, as if she cannot stand touching somebody else for too long. "I'm Crai -"

"I know who you are." Harper sidles past Boone, ED-E floating behind her - Boone's stare lingers, his eyes narrowed.


End file.
